the_atherian_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
GenoCal
"Hard to stay hopeful when you watch your hopes turn to dust and scatter around you." - GenoCal. GenoCal is a alternate version of CalTheSpy from the Genocide Timeline. Possessing the abilities of Sans The Skeleton, Papyrus, Undyne and Toriel, GenoCal is considered the anti-hero of the Genocide Timeline he comes from. Appearance CalTheSpy is a BLU Spy with a red scarf, blue winter jacket and a white undershirt, and black tracksuit pants. He has the same spats and fedora as CalTheSpy. The Genocide Route Begins FortressTale: GenoCal's Warning GenoCal also appears as one of the main protagonists of the FortressTale: GenoCal's Warning AU. After the death of Nigel at the hands of ExeScout, Scout.Exe meets with GenoCal in the abandoned Grillbyz. GenoCal tells Scout he can bring Nigel back, but only in exchange for his help in defeating Chara. Meanwhile, GenoCal meets regularly with Nigel in the Void where, overtime, he begins to learn about GenoCal's past and connection with the Fallen Child. Aftermath Even after the events of the Genocide Route, GenoCal continues to play a large role throughout The Atherian Knights storyline. He mets with Cal in the Void after his death at the hands of Project X in the finale of Arc 2, and blasts Daenova back using his fire magic. Kharon was originally meant to have met with Cal, as Acheron, Clover and Shadowflare who died during the battle met their Ather selves, but GenoCal takes his place instead, due to Kharon's soul is still trapped inside Daenova. GenoCal also references this when he mets Cal, simply stating "I'm just the placeholder." when the latter asks him why he was here. GenoCal tells Cal that in order to save his friends, he had to keep fighting and go back to save them. As Cal leaves, he gives one simple parting message to Cal that Mercy was always a option. Cal takes these words to heart as he later ends up not killing Project X and instead offers to help him. GenoCal plays very little role in The Atherian Knights series afterwards, usually as a background character. Knights Of The Past After Alexia asks CalTheSpy about the weirdest people he had met during his time as the leader of The Atherian Knights, Cal mentions GenoCal, but not by name on his list, claiming "There was that one time a alternate timeline version of myself appeared. ." Cal also later jokes whether a alternate version of GenoCal with a daughter of his own exists. Alexia does not understand Cal's joke, to which Cal claims "Not if you've met who I've met." Ending A non-canon ending was established for GenoCal, in which he finally manages to truely kill Chara. With Frisk able to regain her body from Chara, she ends up preparing to reset the timeline. GenoCal ends up in the Void with Frisk, commenting on her actions. Seeing she was willing to do whatever it took to put everything right, GenoCal offers her one final choice. To reset the world or erase it permanently. As he walks into the darkness of the void, his final words are that he knew she'd do what was right in the end. As he disappears, Frisk choses to reset the world, thus erasing GenoCal and the previous events of the Genocide Timeline.